


Doll

by GIxGA



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trainee Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GIxGA/pseuds/GIxGA
Summary: Seventeen are in the middle of rehearsals for their second show. Wonwoo has to speak to Seokmin. But - whoops?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doll](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/701998) by Lilli Finch. 



> The story takes place just before the 2nd show of 17 TV. Seokmin came on the Cooking Cooking stage in a doll costume and later they joked that he was Wonwoos girlfriend.

It was pure coincidence. And yet a wonderful friendship had developed from it. Wonwoo himself would never have thought that Seokmin was someone to talk to about all of his problems.

Wonwoo had thought he was alone. It hadn't been long since he moved. And he missed his family. He was really homesick. He did speak to the others, but real friendship had not yet developed for him to be able to talk to the others about something like that. He felt alone. Wonwoo had retreated into an empty room and surrendered to his grief. He wanted to let his tears run quietly and secretly, so as not to make the others feel like he was a crybaby. Because he wasn't!

"Woah. Everything okay Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo flinched. Seokmin stood in front of him. Embarrassed, Wonwoo wiped his eyes. "It's nothing", he murmured, flustered. Especially Seokmin! Seokmin was always happy and joking. At least that's how Wonwoo got to know him. He would tease him forever for this.  
"Homesickness right?"  
Seokmin sat down next to him. Then he did something totally surprising. He pulled Wonwoo into his arms. "It's okay to cry. Each of us has already done that. But don't forget that we are now a family. If you have any problems, feel free to come to us."

And Wonwoo had accepted his help so many times. Sure, he made friends with the others, but Seokmin was always the person he went to when he had problems. He had gone to him when he felt he was not good enough. He had gone to Seokmin when his grandmother died. And he kept coming to him because of his crush on Mingyu. A crush that had slowly turned into a hopeless love.

Like Today. They were in the middle of practice for their second show. Since this was getting closer, they trained more often, longer, and harder. It was sometime after midnight and they were all drenched in sweat. Because of this, Mingyu exposed himself. Just for seconds, not much, but it had been enough to make Wonwoo crazy. He had messed up the next song. He felt like a little school kid. Just because Mingyu had lifted his shirt and fanned himself and then dared to hug him, his feelings went crazy. He didn't know what to do anymore.

For this reason, he had sneaked into the locker room where Seokmin was. The next performance would be Cooking Cooking and they would perform with their stage outfits and for this Seokmin had to slip into the doll costume.  
"You're already done." Wonwoo marveled as the doll's face looked at him.  
Wonwoo closed the door behind him. "Do you have time Seokmin? I need to talk to you ... about Mingyu."  
Seokmin nodded and sat down. Wonwoo sat next to him.  
"Did you notice that before? How can he just do it? To get so close to me… doesn't he know what he's doing to me?” Wonwoo buried his face in his hands. He felt Seokmin put an arm around him. It was a little uncomfortable with the doll's head, but Wonwoo leaned against him, as so often.  
"I know. You just want to tell me again that I should finally confess to him that I love him. " Wonwoo grimaced. "But I just can’t."

He remembered a situation earlier that day when he caught Mingyu and Seungcheol. They were in one of the bedrooms, Seungcheol was leaning against the wall, and Mingyu was lying on his lap. Wonwoo's lips tightened bitterly. Jealousy bubbled again in him. "He already has Seungcheol ... sometimes I wonder how long it will be before they announce their relationship to us." Wonwoo couldn't help making his voice bitter. But it was only Seokmin who heard it. And he had heard far worse things.

Wonwoo moved away from Seokmin. "Thanks for listening, Seokmin", Wonwoo thanked. He wouldn't go to Mingyu, but it just felt good talking about it. He felt so much better now. Wonwoo didn't know why Seokmin always wanted him to confess his feelings to Mingyu. He had often told the other he would never go to Mingyu and tell him that. Because it was impossible that Mingyu loved him too. Even if Seokmin had behaved strangely today. He was so quiet. Usually he spoke much more.

The door opened.  
"How long do you need?"  
Seokmin stepped into the room and Wonwoo froze. Seokmin! If Seokmin wasn't in the costume, who was? To whom had he entrusted his secrets? The person got up and took off the head of the costume. It was Mingyu. Wonwoo's heart skipped. Mingyu! He had told Mingyu about all of this. He had told Mingyu that he was in love with him! And that idiot had listened silently and had done nothing. Wonwoo clenched his hand into a fist. He stood up.

"Wonwoo I-"  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
Wonwoo looked into Mingyu's guilty face. "I hate you Mingyu!" Wonwoo snapped. He pushed Mingyu, who had come up to him, away, pushed Seokmin out of the way and stomped out of the room. Mingyu was immediately behind him.  
"You don’t understand. Please wait Wonwoo."  
Before Mingyu could say anything, Wonwoo stopped and turned.  
"You are the worst Mingyu! I want-"  
Wonwoo was interrupted by soft lips on his. Mingyu closed the distance and kissed him. Tears burned in Wonwoo's eyes. Now he was playing with him! As if it wasn't enough that Mingyu had misused his trust. Mingyu broke away from him, but hugged Wonwoo tightly so that he could not leave.  
"Seokmin, Seungcheol and I had actually worked out a plan. I wanted to confess my feelings to you today Wonwoo. When you came into the room, I thought I was dreaming. Seokmin told me that you always talk about me and I wanted to hear it for myself. To make sure that I'm not totally embarrassing myself." Mingyu broke away and stroked his hair uneasily. "I love you Wonwoo."

Wonwoo's thoughts were racing. Mingyu loved him? Seokmin had told his secret to the others? Mingyu loved him? Seokmin had told Mingyu that Wonwoo had a crush on him? Mingyu loved him? "Wonwoo, just do it!" Came the voice of Seokmin.

Wonwoo blushed when he realized that everyone else had heard their drama. But when he looked at Mingyu's face, it didn't matter. Only Mingyu was important. Mingyu, who waited hopefully for the answer he already knew. Mingyu's mouth, which smiled after his "I love you too." Mingyu's lips, which felt so wonderful on his own. Mingyu's arms, which wrapped around him and pressed against him. The tiredness was no longer important. Wonwoo also ignored the others. Only his Mingyu counted.


End file.
